


Five Times Rodney Almost Died Since Coming to Atlantis

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five 100 word drabbles, one episode from every season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Rodney Almost Died Since Coming to Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **pollitt** for beta and for playing with me tonight when I said we should both do the five things challenge RIGHT NOW.

**_Hot Zone  
~*~*~*~_ **

Shadows in the corner of his eyes, a terrifying trick of light. Bogeymen born of parasites swimming free-form through his bloodstream. At the moment, the lack of time his greatest enemy. Finding his anchor in the science, his mind sharp and focused as the shadows loom. The darkness is coming, but he knows the answer's within his reach. Salvation born in a twist of fate, a literal shot of ancient genes snuffing out the nanites before they could do the same to him. And then the answer's obvious, an EM charge to save the others not as lucky as him.

  


**_The Hive  
~*~*~*~_ **

Hot, so hot.  
  
Mind in overdrive. Thoughts tumble and divide before they're fully formed. Must. Focus. His team is out there with stupid Ford and his stupid plan. Suicide mission unless he can get back to Atlantis.  
  
Hot, so hot.  
  
He can do this, he can. He can take out the guards, he can find the crystals. He's a genius, even hopped up on Wraith enzyme. Though smarts for once aren't needed. Brains give way to brawn.  
  
Hot, so hot.  
  
One more chevron and he'll be back in Atlantis sending out the cavalry to bring them home.  
  
Hot, so hot.

  


**No Man's Land  
~*~*~*~**

Cocoon. Talk about the irony, he's the fly in the spider's web and his brain can't get him out of this one. Hell, it's what got him into it in the first place. So sure he was smarter than them, so arrogant he'd save the day. But now the Wraith are on their way to Earth thanks to him. Sure, Ronon's beside him fighting against the inevitable, he'll die before he'll surrender.  
  
But that's not him, except maybe now it is.  
  
And if he's going to die, he'll be taking the Wraith with him. He's pretty sure Ronon would approve. 

  


**_Miller's Crossing  
~*~*~*~_ **

Selfless. Not a word anyone would associate with him. Petty, arrogant, bad with people. He wears those badges with pride. But his sister, his little sister, is dying because of him and there's only one way to save her. It's the greatest lesson he's learned in Pegasus, the greatest lesson he's learned about himself. He's willing to die for the greater good but more importantly, he's willing to die for the people he loves. In the end, it's a trait he thinks Sheppard would be proud that he's found inside himself.  
  
Now he just has to convince _John_ of that.

  
**_Search and Rescue  
~*~*~*~_ **

For a genius, it's quite telling that he can't count the number of times he's almost died since coming to Pegasus. He'd laugh if he wasn't so busy trying not to panic as he helps Teyla deliver her child. He's not stupid, he knows the mechanics of what's happening, he knows women have been doing this since the beginning of time.  
  
But that first cry from those little lungs is more profound than any scientific discovery he's ever made. Even if his luck runs out tomorrow and he dies, he knows life will go on.  
  
There's great comfort in that. 

  



End file.
